Media presentation systems may include a user interface having a program guide or tool to assist a user in parsing or searching through content (e.g., television programming or on-demand programs). Typically, such a program guide is implemented via an on-screen list or menu. The program guide may indicate what programs, movies, music, or other events are scheduled for broadcast at certain times or which programs are available for download. A user may manipulate such a program guide to determine upcoming or current programming by moving a cursor through the guide via a remote control or similar input device. Generally, the program guide enables a user to navigate through available and/or upcoming content and to select content for viewing, listening, and/or downloading.